The present invention relates to bicycles, and particularly to a bicycle front fork vibration-proof structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art bicycle vibration-proof structure is illustrated. The vibration structure is installed in front of one end of a Y shape biforked connecting tube of a front biforked tube. In this prior art structure, the vibration-proof parts, such as springs, positioning screw rods, etc., are installed in the biforked connecting tube so that the assembly work can not be performed easily. Moreover, in the prior art, two sets of vibration-proof structures are installed in a front biforked tube so that the vibration-proof effect is not preferred. Thus forces applied to two sides of the biforked connecting tube are not balanced. This also occurs in braking the bicycle. Therefore, the suspending frame for controlling the action of brake is installed at two sides of the biforked connecting tube at positions corresponding to the two vibration-proof structures, and thus at two sides of the wheel rim of a bicycle so as to reduce the force-unbalance to a minimum value. Thus not only the position for installing the suspending frame is confined, but also the ability for reducing the unbalance of applied force is limited. Thereby, the prior art design is not a preferred design.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle front fork vibration-proof structure which comprises a front fork tube and a vibration-proof device. The front fork tube is formed by a biforked tube and a front-fork stand tube which are separated from one another. The vibration-proof device is installed between the biforked tube and the front-fork stand tube. The pivotal linkage unit is pivotally installed to a first pivotal portion at an outer edge of the connecting tube and another end thereof is pivotally connected to the axial vibration absorption unit. The axial vibration absorption unit is firmly secured to an inner edge of the front-fork stand tube. The concave washer is installed on the vibration absorption body for resisting and positioning a connecting tube of a handle of a tube which has been engaged to the front-fork stand tube. Thereby, the vibration-proof effect of a bicycle is improved and the brake suspending frame can be installed easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.